Wrong Turns
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Are Austin and Trish in love? Or did they just need each other to find the truth?


**Welcome to the longest one-shot I have ever written! **

**This is a mix of Traustin, Trez, and Auslly. Something for almost everyone! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally  
**

* * *

Austin was sitting and pouting in the practice room, pounding random keys on the piano. He was supposed to be practicing the new song that Ally had wrote for him, but he couldn't focus. He wanted to go outside and just run around with Dez, carefree. Unfortunately there was a concert in a few days and Ally told him that while she ran the store downstairs, he had to remain upstairs and practice.

Just as he was about to fall asleep on the keys, the door slammed open and in ran Trish, who seemed beyond excited.

"Austin! WAKE UP!" She yelled, running over and shaking him viciously.

He sat up and crinkled his forehead. "What is it Trish?"

"I just got you booked as the opening act at the new stadium downtown!" She yelled.

Immediately Austin was wide awake. He jumped up, knocking the bench backwards. "Oh my God! TRISH YOU ARE THE BEST MANAGER EVER!"

He leaped at her grabbing her in a soul crushing hug. Trish hugged right back, just because she appreciated his child like happiness from the news. He pulled back and looked down at Trish who was now looking up at him with the biggest smile in the world.

He couldn't stop-staring. It was weird. The smile on Trish's face slowly turned to confusion.

"Are you ok, Austin?" Trish asked.

Austin didn't answer verbally. Instead he leaned down and placed his lips on Trish's lips. At first Trish's eyes were wide in confusion and slight panic. But slowly her eye lids fluttered close and she moved her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. They continued to kiss for a moment before they both pulled apart and the realization of what just happened hit them both, hard. They turned away from one another, embarrassment showing on both their faces.

"Look Trish-I didn't-" Austin started, turning back to Trish.

"It's fine." Trish cut him off, turning back to him.

"I…I kind of liked it…" Austin mumbled out, finally looking directly at her face.

Trish blushed deeply and then looked directly at him. She cocked her head and stepped closer, scrunching one of her eyes slightly. "It's weird. I…kind of liked it too."

"So…what do we do about it?" Austin said with confusion clear in his voice.

"Well…I mean…we could try-hanging out…" Trish tried to get the words out but was struggling.

"We already hang out Trish-" Austin began, then his eyes went wide "OH. You mean like, alone. Like. A. Uhm. A date?" He questioned, his voice squeaking a bit on the word 'Date'.

Trish looked down, and then returned her gaze to his dark brown eyes. "I mean…yeah…if you want to."

"Well…we kissed so I guess that means we like each other, right?" Austin got out. He then continued before the question could be answered. "So…sure, we could go out sometime. When did you want to do that?" He truly seemed nervous.

"How about tonight? Are you uh, are you busy?" Trish questioned.

"Sure. Sure, yeah, tonight. That's awesome, totally. I'll see you tonight at 7:00." He added.

"See you tonight." Trish let out breathlessly, before turning and running out the door.

Austin walked over to the fallen piano bench and picked it up. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He had no idea he even had feelings for Trish until that moment.

Trish raced down the stairs in Sonic Boom and got to Ally behind the counter as fast as she could.

"Did you tell Austin the great news?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Oh absolutely!" Trish, still breathless, and heart still beating like crazy, managed out.

"I'm guessing he took it well." Ally laughed, slightly confused by how Trish was acting.

"Oh, he took it _really _well." Trish smiled, practically melting on the counter.

"Ok, what happened up there Trish? You know you can't hide anything from me." Ally came around the edge of the counter and cornered Trish.

"Ok, well…" She smiled huge and her voice went a notch higher than its normal pitch. "Austin kissed me and we have a date tonight!"

Ally's face fell suddenly and her eyes went wide. "He….he kissed you?" She managed out.

Trish shook her head excitedly.

"And. You have a date with him tonight?" She let out slowly, scrunching one eye and looking confused.

Another vigorous head nod from Trish.

"Uhm. That's. That's great Trish! I'm so happy for you." Her normal 'happy' voice was much less peppy than normal, but Trish took little notice before running out the door to get ready.

Moments later Austin came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Ally I practiced, but I gotta get out of here I have a-important thing going on tonight."

"I know about the date….have fun." Ally fake-smiled.

"Oh, I guess Trish told you." Austin murmured.

Ally nodded her head, while messing with the pick jar.

"Well I gotta be getting ready! Bye Ally-gator!" He yelled and ran out of the store excitedly.

That night, Austin showed up at Trish's house to walk with her to a nearby restaurant. Her mom let him in.

"Wow Austin, I never pinned you and Trish as being more than friends." She mumbled suspiciously.

"It kind of just happened…" Austin squeaked out.

Before her mom could respond, Trish was coming down the stairs. She had on a purple leopard print dress that just hit her knees, and black heels. Her hair had been straightened out on top with large curls falling down her back and shoulders and it was slightly pinned back on one side.

Austin gaped as she walked up to him. "Wow Trish, you look amazing."

She blushed, looking down at her feet, slowly raising her head again to take in his outfit. He had on blue and white converse, dark wash jeans with a checkered button down shirt, not buttoned at the top and a dark tie hanging loose around his neck. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled. "You ready to go?"

Trish nodded her head, reaching back to grab her purse off a nearby table.

"Be back at ten, mom." She said to her mom who was still standing there watching them suspiciously.

Her mom quietly nodded her head.

As they walked to the nearby restaurant, there was silence. It wasn't awkward, it was more comforting. Austin and Trish walked next to one another, close enough that their hands kept brushing. Suddenly Trish felt Austin wrap his hand around hers, intertwining his fingers in hers. She looked up at him, who was looking down at her and smiling. She returned the smile as a blush crept its way on to her face.

When they reached the restaurant they were escorted to a tiny table on an outdoor patio overlooking the beach. The patio was lit with candles. The ambiance was very romantic. They made small talk and laughed about Team Austin until the waiter came over and took their orders.

After the menus were handed over and the waiter walked away, there was a true moment of silence.

Austin just sat and stared at Trish. "You really look perfect, Trish." He whispered.

Trish smiled. "Thanks, Austin."

There was more silence, more awkward this time, before Trish jumped back in on a new topic.

"So are you excited for the concert tomorrow night? And the stadium performance?" She asked a bit more excitement in her voice.

"Yeah of course!" Austin responded happily.

More awkward silence.

Finally the food showed up and they both became engrossed in their meals, talking very little during the meal and avoiding eye contact otherwise.

Just as they were finishing up their meals, music drifted over to their table.

The song currently playing was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

Austin stood up and turned to Trish, who was still sitting.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Austin asked, putting one hand out to Trish, and smiling.

This caused Trish to giggle. "You may." She finally responded, grabbing his hand.

Austin guided her to the middle of the patio and placed his hand on her waist and grasped her other hand with hers. Trish proceeded to place her hand on his shoulder. They began dancing, but not super seriously. It was more of a joking around and laughing dance. They were making funny faces at each other the whole time and kept breaking character.

Suddenly the song got quiet. The lines that flowed through the speakers were "One step closer…One step closer…"

The smile fell from Austin's face, also losing the smile on Trish's face.

They moved closer, dropping each other's hands. As the line "I have died every day waiting for you…" whispered its way through the speakers, Austin and Trish moved in closer, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his on her waist. Their breathing was hitched as their lips inched closer.

Their lips made contact. Trish's eyes opened from confusion. Austin pulled back and his forehead crinkled.

"That was uhm…" Trish started.

"It wasn't what it was the first time…" Austin let out quietly.

They pulled away from each other.

"Yeah…it just wasn't the same…" Trish mumbled.

Austin nodded his head.

"We should. We should head home." Austin stated quietly.

"Yeah you're right." Trish said, as Austin walked over to pay the bill.

The walk home was awkward and quiet. Not like the silence from the first time around.

It felt like it had taken hours to finally reach Trish's door.

They faced each other, standing on her porch.

"Austin…" Trish started.

"No worries Trish, I know what you're going to say." Austin flashed one of his 'No worries' smiles.

"You do?" Trish looked confused.

"Yeah. That first kiss back at the practice room was just excitement. The adrenaline was running through us." Austin said.

"Exactly!" Trish let out, relief flooding her expression.

"We are so much better as friends. That other kiss was just…" He fought for the proper words.

"Awkward?" Trish finished for him.

"Yeah." Austin replied quietly.

"No awkwardness between us though, right? Because I don't want that." Trish let out quickly.

"No no no!" Austin answered quickly. "We are still as close as ever. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"Agreed." Trish finished.

The door swung open at that moment, and there stood Trish's mom. "Come on in Trish, you're late."

Trish looked at her phone. "Mom. It's 9:30."

"Say goodnight to Austin." Her mom answered.

"Goodnight, Austin." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Night, Trish." He reached down and hugged her quickly before leaping off the porch and walking off.

Trish came in and closed the door, preparing to be grilled by her mom.

When she finally made it to her bed, she collapsed onto it. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes or changing out of her dress. Her makeup was slightly smeared and her hair had frizzed slightly.

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

_New text from: Dez_

_Dez: Hey do you still have my camera? You borrowed it and I don't think you gave it back._

_Trish: Yeah mush brain. Why? _

_Dez: I have a project and I need it. And why the rude comment? I didn't do anything. T_T_

_Trish: I haven't insulted you today. I needed to get that out. Anyway, can I bring it to you tomorrow?_

_Dez: I kind of need it early in the morning._

_Trish: I just rolled my eyes, for your info. I guess I'll sneak past my mom and be right there. _

_Dez: Ok! :D And my parents aren't home so you can just come in._

_Trish: Whatever freckles._

Trish opened her door quietly, wincing from the squeaking the old hinges assaulted her ears with. She paused and listened. She heard her mom's snoring and knew her dad was already sleeping as well. She started tip-toeing down the stairs when she saw a figure moving in the dark. She froze.

"Going somewhere, sis?" J.J. came out of the shadows.

Trish let out a breath. "Look, I'll give you my job money for the next month if you don't tell mom and dad."

J.J. paused, thinking. He then nodded his head. "Deal." He ran up the stairs past her.

She ran the rest of the way down the stairs, thanking God for the carpet. Seconds later she was slipping out her door undetected, with a black bag strapped on her shoulder.

Austin was walking home when he noticed the light in Sonic Boom was still on. He made his way over, seeing Ally inside sitting at the piano.

He knocked on the locked glass door. Ally's head jerked up, surprised. As soon as she saw Austin, she smiled and went to grab the door. Then, as if she remembered something, her smile slowly melted from her face. However, she continued over to the door and let him in.

"Austin…what are you doing here?" She said, confused and quiet.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Austin replied, making his way into Sonic Boom. "It's almost 10 at night. Shouldn't you be home?"

"You're not my mom Austin." She came back readily, as she made her way back to her piano bench.

Austin walked over and plopped himself down next to Ally on the piano bench. "Well, what are you working on?"

"Just some…stuff. So, how did the uhm…date…go?" Ally managed out slowly.

"It went fine. We had dinner, danced. Then we sort of…kissed." He mumbled the last part, looking embarrassed.

Ally let out a noise that had Austin looking at her. She had her head down and turned away so her hair was covering her face.

"Ally?" He reached over and gently turned her chin towards him so he could see her. The first thing he noticed was the dry streaks on her face. "Have you been crying?" His forehead crinkled worriedly.

She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, and moments later tears were trickling out again.

"Do you…do you really like her Austin?" Her voice shook uncontrollably and she looked down, ashamed.

"What? Trish? I like her as a friend, but Ally…" He pulled her chin up once more, wiping a tear away from her face. "You didn't let me finish. Me and Trish don't like each other like that. We were just caught up in all the excitement."

"Really?" Ally fought back a small smile, but quick as it came it was gone. She pulled away from Austin.

"Austin, can I tell you something?" She looked down at her hands.

"What's up my little Ally-gator?" Austin's concerned voice drowning the words.

She smiled at his use of her nickname. She looked up at him and her eyes locked with his brown eyes. She couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to. Instead she chalked up all the bravery in her and placed one hand on his cheek. She reached up and placed her lips on his other cheek and pulled away quickly, not making eye contact. Austin's cheeks took on a rosy tint.

Then he realized something. When she had kissed his cheek, there was a spark. Something was there that hadn't been with Trish. It still tingled from where her lips had been.

"Ally…" He whispered.

She looked back at him slightly, still not making eye contact. Austin reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down, kissing her cheek, her blush instant. She placed her hand on her cheek. She looked up at him with a look mixed with happiness and confusion. Before she could reply he grabbed her hand and leaned in, placing his lips on hers. She immediately melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in by the waist so she was practically sitting in his lap on the piano bench. They pulled away, breathing heavily and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted that Austin…" Ally let out breathily.

He smiled at her and moved his head back in, kissing her full on. She tangled her hands in his hair while he grasped onto her waist even more.

Trish had just arrived at Dez's house, and let herself in.

"Where are you freckles?" She yelled out into the seemingly empty home.

"I'm in my room, come on up!" He yelled from where he was.

Trish made her way up the stairs and down the hall to the first door on the right. It wasn't the first time she had been here, so she knew where it was. She knocked on the open bedroom door.

"Come on in Trish, I'm getting something out of my closet!" He yelled from the depths of his closet.

She entered and set the camera on his bed. "Freckles, hurry. I gotta get out of here before my parents wake up."

Moments later, Dez stumbled out of his closet, falling on his butt. He looked up at Trish and gaped.

"Woah Trish. You look beautiful!" He let out before realizing what he had just said and blushing deeply.

Trish raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks."

He jumped up and threw a bunch of clothes and miscellaneous things into his closet before shoving the door closed and turning back to Trish.

"So why are you so dressed up?" He asked.

"I uhm." She didn't realize how awkward it was going to be explaining to him why she was so dressed up.

"I had a date tonight." She left off the little important detail of it being with his best friend.

"Oh cool! Who with? Do I know him?" He listed off a bunch of questions, walking over to grab his camera off the bed.

"Well…yeah I think you know him. It was…well…it was Austin." The last part she spoke quickly.

Dez froze and turned to Trish. "…Austin?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah…" She looked down, almost ashamed.

"But Austin is my…so you guys are dating now?" He asked, his voice starting to shake slightly.

"No. We kissed a couple times but we are just friends. We realized it was a heat of the moment thing. It didn't mean anything." Trish felt the need to explain for some reason. As if a weight had fallen on her.

"He kissed you?" Dez asked quietly, messing with the Camera Trish had brought back.

"Yeah…but like I said it didn't mean anything!" She said quickly. Why did she suddenly feel like the bad guy here?

"That's great. What's it like kissing someone anyway?" He asked, suddenly very curious.

Trish laughed and stepped closer to Dez, crossing her arms. "I don't know how to explain it!"

"Well try to explain it!" Dez responded.

"Only if you get me some food." She laughed.

"Fineeeee, let's go to the kitchennnn." Dez groaned.

Once in the kitchen, Trish sat on the table while Dez made some popcorn.

"So what's kissing like?" Dez asked.

"Well. Ok. It's like, with Austin, the second time I felt nothing it was just weird. But the first one, when we were in the moment, it just felt like a kiss. I mean, it didn't seem awkward, but it made my heart pound I suppose. But it wasn't like the movies, ya know. It wasn't all 'fireworks everywhere' sort of stuff. It was just that. A kiss."

Dez nodded his head and walked over to the table, placing the popcorn next to the sitting Trish.

"It doesn't sound that great." Dez scrunched his nose.

"Right. It isn't. But maybe it's because me and Austin weren't meant to be." Trish said calmly.

"I still want to know what it feels like for myself though." Dez mumbled, still standing next to Trish, picking at the popcorn.

Trish sat silently for a moment, looking at her hands. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to face her.

"It feels like this." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up, kissing him gently. She pulled away and looked at him for a response.

Dez blushed and looked around with wide eyes looking for the hidden cameras.

"Say something, mush brains." She responded quietly.

"I don't. What do you want me to say? It felt like a kiss. Like you said." He was having a little trouble forming words.

There was a silent moment.

"But you said that when you kissed Austin it didn't feel like the movies." He whispered looking directly into Trish's eyes. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, while she comfortably wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her while she smiled back. "That felt better than what the movies described. The fireworks times ten."

Trish's smile spread across her face before she moved in and made contact with his lips. He stepped closer so that her legs were on either side of his hips. The kiss grew deeper until they were fighting one another for air. They pulled apart, but only long enough to gasp for air. Soon they were kissing once again, neither of them focusing on the world around them.

A few weeks later at the Stadium, Austin was out performing the opening act. Trish was down in the crowd watching the show with Dez, who was filming everything. She reached out and grabbed his free hand while he filmed, intertwining her fingers with his. He looked down at her and smiled, then continued filming while he squeezed her hand occasionally.

Once he finished, he ran off the stage. Dez and Trish ran backstage still holding hands just in time to see Austin grab Ally and twirl her around and then kiss her passionately. They walked up to them just as the kiss ended and Austin and Ally noticed that they were holding hands. The knowing smile spread on their faces, causing Ally to giggle into Austin's shoulder and grabbing his hand as well.

Sometimes it takes a few wrong turns to find the right way, but in the end Team Austin was perfect and everyone had finally found who they belonged with.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
